Just One Kiss
by ShadowBest
Summary: Dietfried was running out of time, in just a few hours his chance would be gone forever. Right before the wedding, he pulls Violet aside, meaning to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't speak, so he just decided to show her. Was it possible, that just a small part of her returned his feelings? Dietfried/Violet Pairing. Cross-Posted on AO3.


*** First Attempt at a Violet Evergarden fan fiction.**

 *** Dietfried/Violet focus.**

 *** I had quite a bit of help from some friends for this story, so thank you to them.**

* * *

Dietfried could hear the sound of happy chatter through the oak door. Many female voices drifting under the space between wood and floor. The Captain breathed deeply before knocking. His lips quirked in amusement from the sudden hush before one brave, yet relaxed voice called out. "Come in." Her voice was soft, but steady, the familiarity of it sending a jolt down his spine.

He opened the door slowly, lime-green eyes bright as he poked his head around the corner. "Excuse me," He said, his voice steady and low, so unlike how he felt inside. "May I borrow the bride for a moment?" The word slipped easily from his lips, but it left a bitter taste on his tongue. Despite the calm façade he showed on the outside, his heart clenched at the reminder. It was almost unbearable.

The cool touch of metal broke him from his musings; nearly making him lurch and his mask slip for a moment. A deep, fortifying breath steadied his nerves; a slight smile pushing his lips as he looked down to the touch. "Shall we take a walk?" He asked; gesturing out to the hallway. The sprawling lawn seen through the window was lush and green; chairs lining a white-lane aisle. One could just see the violet and bougainvillea petals coloring the carpet.

At her nod, Dietfried offered his elbow. The pair set a sedate pace away from her room, down the stairs and through the door. They didn't speak until they were outdoors, he steering her towards a secluded spot just on the edge of the forest. Willow trees could be seen dividing the lawn, the grass becoming slightly unkempt and a yellow-green color within the shadow of the hanging branches. He could just see a stone grey-white bench within the cover. Leading her through, Dietfried could feel his stomach twist and roll.

The hanging branches offered some kind of privacy. The leaves formed a barrier between them and the rest of the world. It was just the two of them, neither moving to sit at the bench, a silence settling over the couple unlike the one before. While the previous quiet between them was somewhat comforting, this one was stifling, both could feel something shift. Dietfried could feel the pulse in his throat jumping, he felt like a trapped animal, and only his restraint was able to keep him from beginning to pace.

He could feel his body begin to shake, a slight jolt in his hands as muscles twitched under his skin. Blood rushed within his ears, muting sound around him, his breath was unsteady as it came in short gasps. His lungs ached from the lack of sufficient air. The Captain would've kicked himself if he were able. Now that the moment was here, he was falling to pieces.

"Dietfried," Her voice was sweet and soft, the way his name came off her tongue… it sent a shiver down his spine, the calm she made him feel settled his rapidly beating heart. "what is it?" Bright blue eyes gazed at him imploringly, his response freezing on his lips as his breath hitched, throat becoming dry as his Adam's apple bobbed. The way the shadow fell upon her face, beams of light falling through the leaves, it made her pale skin glow. It only heightened her beauty, the shape of her dress enhancing her slim figure. For once, her metal prosthesis was free of gloves, the silver gleaming in half-light.

Even the bulky and heavier shape of them didn't take away from the picture she made. Her lips were a light shade of pink and shiny, the blush on her cheeks only drew out the color. Dietfried was barely aware of his actions, his large, calloused hands coming to gently cup her face, bending his head down as he angled hers up. He could feel her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt, neither were aware that they had moved closer to each other. He stopped inches from her lips, warm breath ghosting over her skin as he looked into her eyes.

The color had dulled a little, there was an uncertain light to them. He could hear her breath shudder out, nerves making her hands shake unsteadily yet she didn't move away. Dietfried closed the distance, slowly pressing their lips together. The kiss was slow, hesitant. She was a bit shocked for a brief moment, but didn't break away. He relaxed, relieved she hadn't pulled away from him. He moved one hand steadily, soft, smooth skin warming his fingertips as they traced her jaw.

Deepening the kiss slowly, Dietfried pressed his body closer to hers, closing any gaps left between their bodies and trapping her hands between them. The shape of her breasts pressed into his chest, the sensation making his heart beat just a little faster. A slight shiver slipped down his spine as he moved his lips, allowing his tongue to just barely touch her bottom lip before retreating. He didn't dare move his hands, fearing that if he broke the moment, he wouldn't get to continue. Dietfried didn't know when his eyes had closed, but it made the moment all the more special.

He could feel her heart beating in time with his, their pulses rapid and unsteady. Her fingers twitched between their bodies, breath hitching in hesitation. She pulled away slightly, her lips brushing his own as she spoke. "Dietfried," She murmured, her voice wispy and breathless. "Why…" She asked before he pressed his lips once more to hers.

He couldn't let her finish. Dietfried felt that he knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't want to hear it. His lips moved insistently but gently with hers, his hands shaking as he cupped her face, her thumbs brushing over her soft skin. He could feel her fingers tighten on his shirt, felt that she wanted to pull away, but it all seeped away as their lips moved. Any hesitation she felt being swept away in the intimacy.

He let the tip of his tongue glide over her bottom lip, not pressing for access, just wanting to taste her skin. It was sweet and flowery, a little odd but pleasant overall. He could feel her breath shudder, the quiet gasp loud and clear to his ears. Dietfried could feel the way her chest moved as she breathed unsteadily, how her fingers curled between their frames. Feeling brave, he let one hand move across her cheek, fingertips barely grazing under her eye before sweeping her hair away.

His eyes opened to slits, bitter lime irises shining bright as he watched her own blue eyes flutter shut, blonde eyelashes brushing against her skin as he let his hand skim down her neck. Her pulse beating against the pads of his fingers, her body quivered lightly against his own. Dietfried shivered as her lips began to move against his, he felt lightheaded, but not out of breath as they continued. His heart jumped within his chest as her pulse quickened underneath his palm, fingertips brushing wisps of her hair along the back of her neck. Her breath felt warm as they kissed, unsteady as neither wanted to pull away again.

Dietfried could feel his skin buzz as she returned his kisses, his blood pounding in his ears as she opened her mouth just slightly, letting her tongue poke and prod his lips briefly. The sound that came from her throat, a quiet little groan sent chills throughout his body, goosebumps forming as his palms began to sweat. Playing with her hair carefully, he pulled away slightly, the space left between their lips small. He was pleased to see her eyes half-closed and glazed, the color dark. Dietfried swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion, he could feel the way her warm breath fanned onto his moist lips.

Before he could think anymore, she tilted her head up, her fingers curling once more into his shirt as she closed the distance. He couldn't keep the pleased sound from escaping his throat, the noise swallowed by her moving lips. Deciding to test the waters, Dietfried parted his lips, letting his teeth graze over her plump bottom one carefully before sweeping his tongue across. He could feel her stiffen slightly, her hands moving to press flat on his chest, and instead of pushing like he thought she would, she slipped her hands upwards. Moving her arms to wrap around his broad shoulders, Violet pressed her chest more firmly into his own, the soft flesh of her breasts shaping in the compressed space.

Dietfried let his hand move down her back, tracing over the shape of her muscle and curves before coming to a rest at the small of her back. He pressed into the bend, pressing her body tightly against his own. Vaguely he could hear rustling, but he chose to ignore it, his fingers curling against the fabric of her dress, his lips brushing against hers as he breathed against her lips. His heart was pounding in his ears, his body felt warm and light, as if he wasn't entirely there. None of this felt real, yet it was undeniable.

Every press of her soft lips, her warm, sweet breath fanning over his mouth, the way her body molded to his. The cool metal of her fingertips, trailing over the skin under his collar, pausing over the pulse within his neck. Her heart was beating so strongly within her chest, he could feel it stutter and beat with his own. Dietfried was unable to stop his body from trembling, his breath becoming ragged as each moment passed. He could feel his hands shake, fingers clenching at her waist gently, trying to steady the motion, he could feel the way her flesh shaped within his grip.

The sound of a gasp made Dietfried pull away, face flushing red in a show of embarrassment as he looked to the woman who interrupted. It may have been because he didn't know who she was, or it may have been the awkwardness of the situation which made him forget her name, but he just could not figure out who she was. "C-Cattleya," Violet stuttered, face a light shade of red and blue eyes quivering as tears formed. He could feel something in his throat swelling when he saw the water pooling. Something heavy settled within his stomach when her lips trembled, still pink and slightly swollen.

He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't make himself move; it was like he was rooted to the spot. Frozen under the woman's scrutiny, purple eyes narrowed and unwavering before she moved her gaze to the other. He expected the woman to start lecturing, maybe even yell. Some part of him felt remorse for the situation he had put Violet in. But a larger part of himself was rather pleased that he took the chance.

The woman, Cattleya, sighed when her friend spoke up. Her shoulders slumped a little as she stepped further into the shade of the willow. "Violet…" Her voice was soft, her tone was odd, a little understanding but disappointed too? Dietfried wasn't sure, his mind was still racing from the sudden interruption. He could only watch as Cattleya came forward, glancing at him curiously before she leaned in to whisper to Violet.

He couldn't hear what was being said but he watched as Violet nodded along to whatever the other was saying. His chest squeezed painfully as tears slipped from her eyes, her head shaking slightly, and her hands clenching with a slight clink of metal. Dietfried could feel his heart slow and his breath even out. His body still tingled and he could remember the warmth of her breath. "Dietfried..." Violet's voice was soft, trembling as she spoke.

He looked down to her blue eyes, his darkened with intensity as he saw her expression. She opened her mouth before hesitating. He only watched as she did this twice more, a quiet, strangled sound rising from her throat before she stopped. Violet took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before she looked up until their eyes met. "I'm sorry." She said, voice broken and sad before she turned away. Dietfried could only watch as she left with Cattleya; her voice echoing in his ears.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Violet Evergarden. The Author and Netflix do.**

 **Author's Note: For my OPM fans and readers, I had not meant to put Companionship on hiatus. I am sad to say it still happened, I apologize if some thought I had abandoned it, I assure you I have not. I just need a break and I will come back to it. **


End file.
